1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polymer for an optical film, a method of preparing the same, an optical film including the same, and a display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reverse wavelength dispersion phase-difference compensation film has been used to compensate a phase difference and improve wide viewing angle and a color shift in a display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, and the like. However, a display device such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode device, and the like is fabricated using a method including a high temperature process. Accordingly, development of a material having excellent heat resistance for use in an optical film, including a reverse wavelength dispersion phase-difference compensation film, is desired.